The Chronicles of Irving
The thirteenth episode of Season 37. Irving goes on a mission with Meap to save Earth. Doofenshmirtz teams up with Mitch to destroy Katherine, but not on Hannah's watch. Episode Summary Today, Phineas and Ferb are going to another Space Adventure movie marathon, so they leave Candace and Linda in charge of Perry. But once they leave, Perry is already gone. Candace and Linda start to unnecessarily panic. Perry does a facepalm and enters through the bathroom mirror. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is up in space for some odd reason. He has no reason to, so this is a big question mark. He needs to find a way to space and stop whatever Doof has planned. Meanwhile, Meap is flying above the city, looking for somebody to save Earth. He spots Irving. He's confused about what the heck is going on. Meap needs his help to save the Earth. Mitch is planning on vaporizing the entire planet. Irving thinks that's serious, and he hops in Meap's ship. In space, Mitch and Doofenshmirtz are polishing off Mitch's Vapor Ray. Doof is glad they could team up after an argument over a silly balloon. He doesn't even know what he did with Balloony after the whole Cuteonium thing. Irving, Meap, and Perry all arrive at the same time. Mitch and Doofenshmirtz are equally surprised. Mitch wasn't expecting Meap, Irving was confused about the platypus, and Doof realized he forgot to order to-go burritos. Mitch says they're all too late, because in 20 minutes, the world will be destroyed. Irving decides it's time for combat. He spanks Mitch, and the fight is on. Meap uses his rainbow death ray, Perry finds a random hot dog, and Irving uses his Space Adventure costume from the convention. The battle is epic. When two minutes remain on the timer, the bad guys are defeated. But Doof realizes why he's doing this. He wants to eliminate Katherine. But then, Hannah comes, confusing Irving even more. Hannah finishes Mitch and Doof off, and they set sail for the moon, where there are cow and a giant building. Hannah also disables the Inator. Irving and Meap are impressed with the little girl's skills. Then, Irving and Hannah are brought back to Earth, where everyone can now live peacefully again. Songs *''Alien Fight'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Mitch: "Aren't you a little young to save the universe?" *Irving: "Yes, yes I am!" *Doofenshmirtz: "Wait! We were supposed to use that in Meapless in Seattle!" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Meap Perry's entrance to lair Bathroom mirror Evil Jingle None heard Background Information *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall, mentioning that the too young line Mitch said was supposed to be in "Meapless in Seattle" Continuity *Meap mentions Cuteonium ("Meapless in Seattle") *Mitch says the too young line from "The Chronicles of Meap" end credits, which were supposed to be in "Meapless in Seattle" *Doofenshmirtz mentions arguing over Balloony ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Doofenshmirtz's fourth plan against Katherine ("Katherine v.s. Doofenshmirtz", "Believe In Myself", "Amanda's Inside Story") *Phineas and Ferb go to a Space Adventure marathon ("Not Phineas and Ferb") *Meap uses his rainbow death ray ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Meapless in Seattle") *Perry uses a hot dog as a weapon ("Backyard Aquarium") *Irving wears his Space Adventure costume ("Nerds of a Feather") Allusions *'Caillou': There's a picture in Meap's spaceship that looks like Caillou's cat, Gilbert Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37